You Should Stay Away From Him
by Gracie Face
Summary: Eilish Kelly has had a hard enough life as it was and now she has to move to Greenock and attend Waterloo Road under the watchful eye of her aunt, Nikki Boston. The move is tough enough without throwing Barry Barry into the mix. Barry Barry/OC. Rated T for later chapters.


**This is my first Waterloo Road fanfiction but I've had the idea for a while so I thought I'd give writing it a go. It's based mainly on the events in the episodes from when the Barry's arrive but obviously with some twists. All characters except Eilish and her brother belong to the BBC. Hope you enjoy it. **

"Hurry up Eilish, we can't be late on our first day," yelled my aunt from downstairs as I gave myself a once over in the mirror.

"I guess this will have to do," I muttered gently, grabbing my bag from my bed before heading downstairs.

"Finally," sighed Nikki opening the front door for me, "Couldn't you have dressed a bit smarter?"

"I'm in uniform aren't I?" I asked looking down at what I was wearing; black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, the hideous tie of Waterloo Road and a grey hoodie.

"Yes," she sighed, locking the door, "but perhaps proper trousers and maybe even school colours for your jumper?"

"Are you going to make me go back in and change?" I asked slightly frustrated pausing outside the car, looking at her with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Well no but-"

"Well then," I retorted climbing into the car.

"You know you should cut the attitude before you arrive, you might want to try and make a good impression," nagged Nikki, I rolled my eyes before gazing out the window at the dismal views of Greenock. There was a few moments of silence before she sighed, "Look I know this is difficult, a new start-"

"Can we not?" I asked, I hated it when she tried to start an emotional conversation and make me talk about my 'feelings'. "I just want to get this day over with."

"Okay, well here we are," she said pulling into the car park of my new school, students were milling about looking depressed due to it being the first day back after a holiday. A few students turned muttering to each other at the sight of my aunt, she had worked at the school back when it was based in Rochdale.

"Made an impression last time you worked here did you?" I asked my aunt as we headed up the steps, she was taking me to the head teacher's office. Nikki ignored my comment continuing up the stairs.

"In you go," said Nikki opening the door for me.

"Can I help you?" asked the chirpy personal assistant looking up from her computer.

"I'm Nikki Boston, the head of the PRU." Before she had a chance to reply the head teacher's door opened and a man in a smart suit walked out, I can only guess this was Mr Byrne.

"Nikki good to see you again," said the man striding forward to shake my aunt's hand.

"Same for you Michael," replied my aunt before turning to me, "This is my niece Eilish, Eilish this is Mr Byrne the head teacher." A look of slight confusion flashed over his face.

"Eilish nice to meet you," said Mr Byrne, "Though I was under the impression that your brother was going to be here too."

"He's staying in Ireland, he's not coming." The confused look remained on Mr Byrne's face as he raised an eyebrow at my aunt.

"I'll explain later," reassured Nikki.

"Why do you need to explain? It's none of his business," I asked angrily glaring at Nikki.

"Eilish," warned Nikki.

"I need to speak to the staff and do some introductions but I'll be back to have a chat just after the bell rings," explained Michael, "Come on Nikki."

"You'll be ok here with Sonya?"

"No no, in fact I can't be left alone for more than 5 minutes without adult supervision because then-," Nikki held up her hand to stop me talking.

"Stop," she breathed heading out the door, "Have a good day." I ignored her and took a seat on one of the couches. "Don't worry I'll have a good day too," she sighed.

After spending a good ten minutes starting at the walls of the office and thinking if there was any way I could get back to Ireland without my aunt noticing, my thoughts were interrupted by the door of the office opening. A small girl with black hair and scars on her neck entered the room.

"Mr Byrne wanted to see me?" she asked her Scottish accent evident.

"Yes I did Imogen," said Mr Byrne entering the room behind her, "Take a seat I just have to have a chat with Miss Kelly then I'll be with you." She nodded glancing at me as I stood up. "Eilish," he said opening the door for me. "Now I'd like to welcome you to Waterloo Road, I know it can't have been easy coming here moving away from your home." I bit my tongue, resisting the urge to snap at him. "There's going to be a school therapist coming in next week if you want, we can have a meeting arranged."

"No, I don't want any therapist," I sighed turning my attention away from him.

"Look Eilish, we're here to help in any way that we can."

"Isn't everyone?" I asked him sarcastically, "Look can I not just get my timetable and go to class?"

"Of course," he replied after eyeing me carefully for a moment or two, "Here it is." He plucked a white piece of paper from his desk and handed it to me. "You're in the mainstream from every subject apart from maths, you'll join the PRU kids for that class"

"The PRU? That's the thing Nikki is running isn't it?" He nodded, I suddenly hated myself even more for being drastically bad at maths.

"Ms Boston won't be teaching maths though it is an actual maths teacher," said Mr Byrne standing up, I followed his movements. "Now I'll be having Imogen showing you around," he said opening his office door, the waiting area had become even more crowded since I had entered the head teacher's office. A stern looking blonde woman was sat one of the couches with what looked like her three children; a small short haired girl who looked dressed to be a like a boy, a pretty older looking girl who was quite dressed up for school and a boy who looked like he thought he was some sort of 'bad boy'. His hair was slicked back, stubble obvious around his jaw and his relaxed position along with the frown on his face suggested arrogance. They all glanced up as we exited Mr Byrne's office, the boy glanced me up and down a smirk emerging on his face. I scowled at him but he merely continuing smirking at me. "Mrs Barry," said Mr Byrne signalling for the Barry family to enter his office. "I'll only be another minute or two Imogen I promise" he said looking apologetic while they filed into his office, the boy of the Barry family winked at me as he walked past.

"Sir can't I just go to class?" I asked, already fed up of this day.

"No, can't have you getting lost on your first day. Imogen will be showing you and Dynasty around, just give me a minute," he replied.

"I'm going to be what?" asked Imogen with a confused look on her face, apparently this was the first she had heard of this.

"I'm sorry Imogen, I'll explain in a minute," said Mr Byrne looking stressed. He shut the door leaving me and Imogen with the chirpy receptionist.

"Sorry about being stuck with the new girls," I said apologetically, I suppose he had to make someone look after us but it was pretty unlucky to get lumbered with two new girls.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I just wish I had known first," she said, "I guess I better introduce myself properly, I'm Imogen."

"I'm Eilish." At least I had talked to someone on my first day, there was hope for this place yet.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Did you like Eilish? I know not much happened in this chapter but I wanted to introduce the characters. Feel free to give me some advice on it in a review. **


End file.
